Insaciable
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: "...El hambre me invade a cada bocado que le doy; me vuelvo obsesivo, un profanador. No sabía ni quería conocer estos gustos humanos; el placer para los demonios es diferente, pero quizás por él pueda volverme un adicto al dulce sabor..." SebasxCiel (BL)


Hii, aquí Kana.

Trabajando aún en el capítulo 4 de "Ese mayordomo es bueno instruyendo". Lamento si he demorado, aún ando algo trabada. En fin, pasando a buenas cosas, hace unos días he pensado en qué escribir y ¡nada me salía! Quizás era la falta de dormir como Dios manda, pero habiendo dormido bien -y con un empujoncito de mi _amore_- pude escribir asdasdasdasdasd, soy tan feliz, me pasaron una canción y fue así como *^* TE AMO.

Espero les guste -y sirva para que no me ahorquen aún(?-.

_Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso.**_

* * *

**Insaciable. **

Él es un pequeño sin escrúpulos, como un ave en jaula a la medida. Yo, un demonio, colé la mano a su mundo; voló lejos de mi alcance, creyó que podía huir. Sin embargo, no encontró más salidas y se acercó nuevamente a mí. Lo sujeté entre mis manos, tan diminuto era su cuerpo, cada latido y respiración los podía sentir, aún ahora cuando le toco puedo percibir a su cuerpo vivir.

Se cree un adulto pero es aún un niño. Sonrío amplio, mentiroso. Quiero devorarlo. Quiero poseerlo. Promeso sobre sus sueños cuando deseo únicamente hacerlo mío. Oh, qué bello delirio, él está dispuesto su alma a entregar. Yo sonrío amable y le oculto la verdad. Mi pequeña ave no conoce del mundo, no conoce la realidad. Como una marioneta de la vida, él trata inútilmente de su destino escapar, pero no sabe que la vida humana es corta e insensata, justa no la encontrará.

Llegó la oportunidad. Beso su pequeño pico, él suelta un leve gemido. Mis manos sostienen su delgada existencia, y entre besos cae perdido. _"No tienes experiencia"_, me burlo mientras lo miro y sólo escucho de su boca un chasquido. Oh, qué niño. Entrecierro la mirada, no oculto mi arrogancia ni la ansiedad. Sostengo su mentón con la mano y beso otra vez sus labios sin avisar.

Entreabre la boca y traga mi cálida lengua; pequeña y revoltosa, la suya se maneja. Aprieto más su cuerpo contra mí; libera otro gemido o jadeo, ya no se los puedo distinguir. Devuelvo la mordida que alguna vez en la boca me dio(1). Su pequeño pico se reniega a aceptar más de mi _maldita_ _devoción_. Sonrío amplio, provocativo ¿acaso me intenta seducir? Porque sus actos sólo logran hacer mi cuerpo frío hervir.

"_Sebastian"_, pronuncia mi falso nombre mientras se acomoda debajo de mi cuerpo, tomo sus caderas y me inclino a envolverlas en besos. Él ya no se distancia, contrario a ello me observa. Levanto mis ojos, el zafiro en su rostro me mira con cierta cautela. _"No haré algo que no desees"_, expreso patrañero ante su previsión. Él lo duda, puedo verlo, pero finalmente sonríe arrogante, engreído, sabe bien que de mi _correa_ puede en cualquier instante tirar... ¿pero acaso sabe que mis colmillos en algún momento pueden en su cuerpo parar?

Dibujo una sonrisa en los labios, es tan lindo; pequeño, insignificante, patético y desesperado niño. Abro la boca, trago su ser; el cuerpo le tiembla y gime sin poderse contener. Lo miro, me degusto del efecto que le causo. Sus pequeñas manos piden más, se posan en mi cabeza y tiran con necesidad.

El hambre me invade a cada bocado que le doy; me vuelvo obsesivo, un profanador. No sabía ni quería conocer estos gustos humanos; el placer para los demonios es diferente, pero quizás por él pueda volverme un adicto al dulce sabor. Trago las gotas agridulces que desprende, y mientras seco mis labios le abro las piernas. Él me mira, no se opone, contrario a ello su cuerpo responde.

"_Oh, pensaba que estarías negado, joven amo"_, comento con burla. Me retiro el guante de la mano y acaricio su entrada. Sonríe, parece que de mí se ríe. Maldito mocoso ¿está acaso provocándome? Libero de mis dientes el guante y a él me inclino. Sostengo una mueca socarrona y a sus labios me acerco, susurra entonces para mí _"¿Acaso buscabas mi permiso? Pobre perro..."_

Fue lo último que soportaría de su arrogancia. Sin dedos, sin preparación, su cuerpo hundiría en la pecaminosa perdición. Desajusto mis pantalones, y río suave a la vez que lo miro: _"Joven amo, ¿usted conoce de cómo lo hacen cuando los humanos ya no son niños?"_.

Un golpe en la espalda me hace girar a verlo. Allí está él, quien antes estuvo en mis sueños. Sonrío y me inclino, susurro a su oído _"Entonces ¿esta noche habrá algo de merienda?"_. Se sonroja mirándome con desacreditación, se aparta de mi lado con el ceño fruncido, y estando a unos pasos de mí su rostro levemente me mira: _"Pensé que los demonios no necesitaban alimentarse continuamente, Sebastian"_. Vuelve a andar. Yare, yare, ¿entonces esta noche tampoco podré _cenar_?

* * *

Referencias:

(1) Pues esta parte hace referencia al capítulo 3 de _"Ese mayordomo es bueno instruyendo"_. Oh my, siento que me di una promoción con esto jajajajaja, espero sirva~(?

Entonces por ahora me despido. Creo que hoy hice un lemon algo decente y cruel para mi Sebas xD pero saben, igual en rol me gusta molestarlo así(?

Dejen reviews, uwu comentarios, aclaraciones, deseos a Santa Kana(?


End file.
